venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Prince Fang
Prince Fang '''is an 800 year old inter-dimensional dragon. He is from the The 13th Dimension and is prince of his nation from the 19th dynasty. He followed Papa Acachalla home from the 17th dimension after he ate Acachalla's wallet and stole both his kidneys. Sally and Gertrude both thought he was adorable,although, Papa Acachalla was the only one to realize his true evil. He told Sally and Gertrude that the Dragon had enslaved billions of people in his entire life. He told Sally, but she didn't believe him until he ate her waffles. Acachalla then summoned Spencer, who knowing the Dragon's weakness, turned his rusty braces into bullets and then told Sally to shoot him to death, which she succeeds in, but this was not before Prince Fang managed to eat Papa Acachalla. Soon later he was seen in The LEGO Video and the 2014 thanksgiving episode. It is also shown that, upon the consumption of turkey, will become Godzilla, and eating an owl turns him into Freddy Fazbear(or any other animatronic.) Personality Prince Fang is selfish and clever. Using his adorable looks, he can fool people into thinking he is innocent. In reality, he is powerful and is willing to kill anyone who gets in his way, and he steals from his victims. Prince Fang also seems to be very sadistic, informing Papa Acacallla of the horrible things he would do to him in the future. Prince Fang may have a taste for human flesh, or at least Papa Acachalla, since he ate him. Prince fang is both manipulative, and authoritative. Demanding for any nessicary information or objects even from his enemies. This can be said even when such enemies are not intimidated. Abilities As emperor of the 17th dimension, Prince fang has the ability to travel to and fro to any dimension he pleases. Prince fang has dark magic capable of instantly killing, as well as advanced body manipulation. But Prince fangs is not limited to magic, as his physical capabilities allow him to devour entire men hole, and kill superheroes. Prince fangs mist powerful ability derives from consuming turkey, which transforms him into Godzilla. Prince fangs only true weakness is rust of any sorts, but even things as rusty as Spencer's braces take time to due serious harm. Relationships Papa Acachalla Prince Fang met Papa Acachalla in the Seventeenth Dimension and stole his wallet and kidneys. He then followed Papa Acachalla back to his house and fooled his entire family. When Papa Acachalla attempted to defy him, Prince Fang ate him. Even when he defeated Papa Acachalla, and Papa spent a week trying to escape Prince Fang's stomach. When he did manage to get out, he got a mid life crisis. Spencer Spencer was the only other person in the Acachalla household that was suspicious of Prince Fang. He knew his weakness and exposed him to the entire family. Spencer then turned his rusty braces into bullets so that Sally could kill Prince Fang. Sally At first, Sally thought Prince Fang was Freddie's little brother, but after Spencer exposed him as a criminal, she shot Prince Fang to death. Gertrude Gertrude let Prince Fang into the Acachalla household and quickly welcomed him into the family. Allowing him to take the place of Papa Acachalla. The Sucky Officer Although Prince Fang and the Sucky Officer never met, he was supposedly tasked with the job of killing Prince Fang. After Sally had killed Prince Fang, he came running through the house and said "I'm here to kill the dinosaur" even though Prince Fang isn't a dinosaur, so he could have been mistaken. Another possibility, is that Papa Acachalla hired him to kill Freddy or Freddio (Sally still does not know Freddio is dead.) Johnny Ghost Johnny mentioned playing hide-and-seek with Prince Fang during the Gmod Lego city map. There is a possibility that Johnny might be friends with or just know about Prince Fang. He also killed prince Fang with a crossbow after he transformed into Freddy fazbear Toilet Toucher It is seen that Prince Fang seemed to be working with Toilet Toucher when Johnny Ghost saw Prince Fang on Toilet Toucher's shoulder (after Toast screamed "Summer Sausages!!"). Prince Fang then killed Batman and came for Ghost. It is still unknown how the Johnny got out of that situation. Trivia *He is deathly allergic to rust. * He is wanted in 13 other dimensions. *when consuming a turkey, Prince Fang will become Godzilla. While if he devours an owl, he will become an animatronic. * He has a voice similar to Maxwell Acachallas. * He is a level 72 necromancer on Dead or Alive V (Even though no such ranking system exists in that game). * His first appearance was in the Silly Dragon Mod video. * It is possible, as indicated by Sally, that he could be the little brother of Freddie. * He can steal your soul. * He knows where you live. * His poop smells like an old bowl of froot loops. * He knows about Papa Acachalla's bald head. * He is now working with the Toilet Toucher. * He has appeared in multiple videos such as Gmod LEGO CITY Roleplay Map! (Garry's Mod). * As of the Gmod LEGO CITY Roleplay Map! video, Prince Fang is alive. Although, the video may take place before the Dragon mod, or because time was reversed. * He killed Johnny Ghost and Batman action figure. * He works with the Toilet Toucher... * Despite his immense power and knowledge Prince Fang is horrible at hide and seek. * He appeared in '''HAPPY THANKSGIVING! The VenturianTale Thanksgiving Special (Garry Mod). * Might be related to Cackasnicker Man. * Papa said Prince Fang is what ii is called a lawyer on earth. Quotes * "I know about your bald head." * "I will slay you." * "I know where you live." * "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Category:Ch [[Category:Dragon Category:Antagonist [[Category:VenturianTale 2014 Category:VenturianTale 2013 [[Category:Gmod [Category:Evil Category:Prince fang Category:17th dimension Category:Paranormal Category:Toilet toucher [[Category:Papa Acach